Viva Las Vegas
by Hell71
Summary: 10 ans après Breaking Dawn, Bella/Edward et Alice/Jasper s'offrent un week-end décadent dans la ville du jeu et du vice. Lemon et slash prévu...
1. Prologue

Disclamer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**VIVA LAS VEGAS**

_**POV d'Alice **_

Comment les choses avaient-elles pus dégénérer à ce point ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu venir ?

Nous nous retrouvions en prison, attendant que nos ̀parents ́viennent payer notre caution pour nous libérer. Je tentais de rassembler mes souvenirs de ce week-end qui semblait pourtant prometteur, mais tout était confus.

J'étais assise sur un matelas informe, bouffé par les mîtes, dans une cellule insalubre. La tête de Bella reposait sur mes genoux et je lui caressais les cheveux gentiment. Elle fermait ces jolis yeux soit pour feindre la mascarade humaine envers nos codétenus soit pour éviter le regard réprobateur que lui lançait Edward ; je ne saurais le dire. Il était gonflé. Il ne paraissait pas si outragé il y a quelques heures de cela.

La cellule de nos hommes étaient à quelques mettre de distance. Je regardais Jasper qui me fixait avec intensité alors que sa main droite faisait des vas et viens érotiques contre les barreaux de sa cellule. J'étais très excité par la situation, bien que cela puisse paraitre fou, et mon mari le savait parfaitement. Edward émit un grondement sourd pour nous ramener à notre triste réalité.

Après notre arrestation, nous avions été séparées des garçons pour que les policiers puissent procédés à une fouille intégrale et prendre nos empruntes et nos photos.

J'vais pris la pose devant les photographes de la prison et avait exigé qu'on refasse celle de mon profile gauche qui n'était pas à mon gout. Bella semblait amusé par mes soucis, mais si je devais avoir un casier judiciaire, autant soigner mon apparence.

Je m'étais déshabillé docilement devant Bella et les autres détenues féminines. Je sentis le regard appuyé de Bella qui soulignait chaque partie de mon corps dénudé. Je lui ai souris pour lui montrer que j'appréciais. Puis, une fliquette blonde a demandé que nous nous alignons toutes avec les bras sur le mur et de nous pencher en avant. Après qu'elle est vérifiée que je n'avais rien dans l'anus en écartant mes fesses de ces mains, j'ai légèrement regretté qu'elle ne pousse pas plus à fond son examen de mon rectum en y enfonçant un de ces doigts. Bella me jeta un regard aguicheur qui semblait dire qu'elle avait deviné mes pensés. Peut-être voudra-t-elle procédé à un tel examen plus tard pensais-je ?

Et là, se fut le drame !!! La policière nous balança une horrible combinaison orange et nous demanda de la revêtir rapidement. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge devant l'horreur sans forme du vêtement et sa couleur immonde. Bella passa sa main dans mes cheveux et approcha ces lèvres de mon oreille pour me susurrer

-« Quoi que tu portes, tu es toujours la plus belle ma puce ! »

Je lui répondis par un faible sourire et elle déposa un baiser, trop rapide à mon gout, sur ma tempe.

Nous fûmes alors conduis vers nos cellules où nous retrouvions nos maris en face de nous, et depuis nous patientions sans parler.

Soudain, le haut parleur de la prison se mit en marche et cracha

-« Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen et Jasper Cullen ; votre famille à payer votre caution. Préparer vous, on va venir vous chercher dans quelques instants. »

Sauvé !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires : Review !!!

Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours…


	2. Départ

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mises en alerte, ça me fait très plaisir ! ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 : Départ

_**POV de Bella**_

Voilà bientôt 10 ans que je mène une existence tranquille au sein de ma famille d'adoption depuis que je suis devenu un vampire. Ma fille est partie s'installer à la réserve Quilleute avec Jacob et bien qu'elle refuse de l'épouser (surement à cause de la même phobie de l'engagement que moi à l'époque où Edward m'avait demandé en mariage. Telle mère, telle fille), ils s'aiment profondément. Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelle des Volturi depuis notre confrontation dans ce champ en plein mois de Décembre, et je ne cherchais pas à en avoir. Nous avions prévu de quitter Forks dans quelques semaines, notre présence commençant à se faire remarquer, surtout à cause notre absence totale de changement physique. Je commençais à préparer nos bagages bien que je fusse persuadé qu'Alice ne me laisserais jamais emporter tous nos vieux vêtements.

Tout à coup, cette dernière déboula comme une furie au milieu de notre salon.

-« Bella, Bella, laisse tomber ce que tu fais. Tu as des projets pour ce week-end ? » Me demanda-t-elle à une vitesse impressionnante, même pour un vampire.

-« Tu connais déjà la réponse Alice, alors dis moi plutôt ce que tu as prévu » soupirais-je, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas lutter contre Alice.

-« Toi et Edward, ainsi que Jazz et moi partons pour un week-end de folie à Las Vegas ma belle ! » pépia-t-elle en frappant des mains. « Je suis si excitée !!! »

Elle faisait des bonds partout autour de moi. Alice était définitivement montée sur ressorts.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Interviens mon Adonis de mari en entrant dans la pièce.

Son regard chaud me transperça immédiatement et je lui souris, totalement subjuguée par ces prunelles dorées. Dix ans avaient passé, et j'aimais mon mari comme au premier jour, lors de notre rencontre dans cette salle de biologie. Il vient se blottir contre moi, passa ces bras puissants autour de ma taille et embrassa mon cou.

-« Je t'aime ! » Me contentais-je de lui dire dans un souffle.

Il rit doucement et me murmura.

-« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour ! » Et il emprisonna mes lèvres d'un langoureux baiser.

Ce courant électrique si particulier qui nous caractérisait lui et moi parcourut mon épine dorsale et je sentis le désir sexuel monté en moi instantanément.

-« Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. Tu lui expliques tout Bella. Départ dans 4h. Je m'occupe des bagages, ne t'inquiète pas… » Annonça Alice dans un courant d'air alors que je ne l'entendais déjà plus, trop concentrer sur Edward pour l'écouter attentivement.

D'une oreille distraite, il me sembla qu'Alice fredonnait les paroles de Viva Las Vegas d'Elvis Presley, mais je ne serais pas prête à le parier…

Edward me fit basculer en arrière et m'emporta dans notre chambre sans libérer mes lèvres des siennes. Il m'allongea sur le lit et caressa chaque partie de mon corps totalement électrisé. Mes doigts agrippèrent ces cheveux couleur bronze et son regard s'assombri par le désir lorsque je tirais un peu plus violement sur ces mèches.

-« Vilaine fille » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, un sourire amusé dans la voix.

Il arracha mon chemisier et partie à la conquête de ma poitrine généreuse avec ces lèvres délicates et charnues. Je gémis quant il mordilla mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos et j'entrepris de frotter son sexe dur au travers de son jean. Il grogna et ce son ne fit qu'augmenter mon besoin de sentir son corps en moi.

Je le retournais violement contre le lit et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Il arracha ma culotte d'un coup sec par-dessous ma jupe et il sourit quant il constata qu'elle était trempé par mon excitation. Mon mari me faisait toujours autant d'effet, malgré les années, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Violement, son t-shirt ne fut bientôt plus que lambeau de tissu au sol alors que ma bouche explorait son torse musclé. Je roulais mes hanches sur son érection pendant que je défaisais les boutons de son jean. A regret, j'arrêtais cette friction pour lui retirer d'un coup son pantalon et son boxer. Sa virilité était parfaitement érigée.

-« Tu es magnifique !»

Nous avions prononcé cette phrase en même temps, les yeux emplis de désir. Il me fit son adorable sourire en coin alors que je me jetais sur lui pour emprisonner ces lèvres. Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche et joua sensuellement avec sa langue chaude et douce. Il m'attrapa par les fesses pour me retourner sur le dos et se positionna entre mes cuisses, impatient d'en franchir le seuil. D'un seul coup de rein, il me pénétra alors que je m'agrippais aux draps du lit pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il entreprit des vas et viens rapide à l'intérieur de mon corps, tout en caressant mes seins avec ces mains expertes. J'empoignais ces fesses pour approfondir ces mouvements du bassin.

-« Bella… » Gémit-il

Il accéléra encore ces pénétrations en moi.

-« Edward… s'est si bon mon amour… »

J'étais proche de la jouissance et lui aussi aux vues de ces yeux révulsés par le plaisir.

-« Viens pour moi bébé. » Me supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque

Alors je lâchais prise. D'un coup de rein encore plus violent, il se déchargea en moi pendant que mes lèvres intimes se resserraient autour de sa queue. L'extase nous submergea tout deux avec une telle force que nous criâmes le nom de l'autre à l'unisson.

Il retomba sur mon épaule tout en restant toujours à l'intérieur de moi afin de prolonger ce moment de bonheur commun que nous venions de partager. Il jouait avec les boucles de mes cheveux pendant que je dessinais des cercles dans son dos avec mes ongles.

-« Alors ce week-end, ça te tente ou faut-il que j'aille sermonner Alice pour ces envies loufoques » Me demanda-t-il après un moment de pure communion érotique.

-« Non, ça pourrait être amusant. Et puis, j'ai pensé à un peu truc qui pourrait être sympa… Si ça te dit bien sur ? » Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Il se releva sur ces coudes, j'avais piqué sa curiosité. Il m'incita à continuer du regard.

-« Et bien, cela fera bientôt 10 ans que nous somme mariés et j'ai pensé que pour fêter ça, on pourrait renouveler nos vœux de la façon dont nous avions initialement prévu de célébrer notre premier mariage. »

J'attendis sa réponse, soucieuse. Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa passionnément.

-« Mon amour, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareils. Je serais ravie de t'épouser à nouveau. C'est même plutôt marrant que ça soit toi qui me propose cela vu le mal que j'ai eu à te faire accepter l'idée même du mariage. » Me taquina-t-il.

« Alors Viva Las Vegas ? »

« Viva Las Vegas ! » Conclu-t-il avec un sourire en coin coquin lourd de sous entendu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre. Review !!!


	3. S'envoyer en l'air

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alertes, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 : s'envoyer en l'air

_POV de Jasper_

Ma petite fée avait fait irruption dans notre chambre comme une tornade pendant que j'étais allongé sur notre lit avec un bon livre. Elle s'empara immédiatement de nos bagages Vuitton et commença à y entasser des piles de vêtements. Je la regardais d'un œil amusé alors que ce dégageais du corps de ma femme des sentiments d'excitation et d'impatience mélangés.

-« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu fabriques ma chérie ? » Demandais-je, frustré par son mutisme.

-« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je fais nos valises Jazz. » Me répondit-elle comme une évidence en haussant les épaules.

Je me levais du lit et enserra sa taille en déposant un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres.

-« Et ou allons nous ? »

-« A Las Vegas mon amour !!! » Cria-t-elle se retournant et sautant littéralement dans mes bras. Ces jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches tandis qu'elle agrippait mon cou avec ces mains délicates. Elle approfondit notre baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche et en bougeant son bassin contre mon sexe immédiatement réceptif à ces assauts. Soudain, elle se dégagea.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps pour la bagatelle mon amour, je dois préparer nos bagages, ainsi que ceux de Bella et d'Edward, et tu me perturbes, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Regarde, j'ai failli oublier de prendre mes nuisettes. File, je ne veux plus te voir avant le départ. Tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour aller chasser. »

C'était une façon subtile pour Alice de me demander d'aller me nourrir afin de résister au voyage en avion, lieu totalement confiné, où je devrais supporter d'être enfermé avec des humains pendant plusieurs heures. Bien que le contrôle de ma soif était devenue plus facile avec les années, je restais indubitablement le maillon faible de notre clan.

Docilement, je m'exécutais en lui claquant les fesses, faignant d'être choqué par le faîte qu'elle me vire de notre chambre. Elle me retient par le bras et m'embrassa sensuellement. Dieu, que j'aimais ma femme !

-« File ! » Me lança-t-elle en se retournant rapidement et en s'enfuyant vers notre immense dressing.

Je partis donc dans les bois alentours de Forks à la recherche de proies alléchantes. Rapidement, je flairais la piste d'un groupe de pumas que je traquais. Tapis derrière les arbres, je bondis agilement sur l'animal le plus proche de moi et enfonça mes canines acérées dans sa jugulaire. Le sang se déversa dans ma gorge comme un torrent afin d'étancher ma soif. Une fois le puma vidé, je laissais tomber sa carcasse au sol et m'enfuis à la poursuite de ces congénères qui avait tenté de m'échapper. C'est pleinement rassasié et repu que je regagnais la villa.

Alice m'attendais sur le perron en sautillant jusque dans mes bras.

-« Tu es en retard. » Me dit-elle d'un air faussement en colère.

-« Je n'avais pas conscience d'être attendu, excuse-moi mon amour. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement. Alors que des pensés pas très catholique m'asseyaient, j'entendis Edward se racler la gorge, histoire de me faire remarquer sa présence. A regret, je me séparais de ma douce.

-« Tout le monde est là, parfait. J'ai appelé deux taxis pour nous conduire à l'aéroport, ils ne devraient plus tarder. » Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Oui, ils arriveront dans 1min et 38s. »

-« Deux taxis ? » Demanda Bella.

-« Et bien oui, un pour nous et un pour toutes nos valises bien sur. » Lui répondis Alice d'en air qui sous-entendais que cela était évident.

Nous prirent les taxis et le trajet se passa sans encombre bien que trop lentement selon moi. Ces chauffeurs étaient pires que des escargots. Essayaient-ils de faire grimper le montant de la course par leur lenteur ? Dommage pour eux, s'ils avaient appuyés un peu sur le champignon, j'aurai été plus généreux sur le pourboire.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, nous avons fait enregistrer nos bagages pour l'embarquement. Alice était toute excitée par ce voyage et la voir ainsi me transportait de joie. Bella et Edward se regardaient amoureusement l'un l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Nous fument enfin appelés par les hôtesses pour embarquer dans l'appareil et rapidement l'avion décolla.

Je fus alors assailli par les émotions des passagers. Stress et peur de mourir dans un crash ou par d'hypothétiques terroristes pour les uns, mal de l'air et envie de vomir dû au mal des transports pour les autres. Peu étaient calmes et détendus. Je tentais de me focaliser sur ceux-ci mais cela était difficile.

Soudain, je ressentis les émotions de ma compagne assise à mes cotés : envie, désir, besoin charnel. Elle regardait le film barbant projeté aux passagers et distraitement, elle se mit à caresser ma cuisse. Elle fit des vas et viens en griffant le tissu de mon jean de ces ongles. Je la dévorais des yeux, alors qu'elle continuait de fixer ce stupide écran de cinéma. Elle remonta encore plus haut et posa sa main sur mon entre-jambe. Je me figeais. Elle entreprit de frotter de manière tout à fait provocante mon érection devenue douloureuse.

Puis, avec grâce et toujours sans un regard pour moi, elle se leva et prit la direction des toilettes de l'avion. Ma femme était un petit démon ! J'adorais ça ! Je me levais prestement à mon tour et alla frapper à la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparue.

-« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » Demandais-je d'une voix innocente.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, me saisie par le col de ma chemise et m'attira à l'intérieur des toilettes exigus. Sans un mot, elle m'embrassa fougueusement et commença à fourrager dans mes cheveux. J'attrapais ces fesses et la souleva pour la plaquer contre le petit lavabo de la cabine. J'ôtais son top et constata qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine était menue, correspondant à sa taille et à sa morphologie, et elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'en porter, mais je l'y obligeais car ça m'excitait trop quant elle n'en mettait pas. Je poussais un grognement en constant son audace.

-« Alice… » Murmurais-je alors qu'elle se frottait toujours contre mon bas ventre de plus en plus douloureux.

Elle fit passer ma chemise par-dessus ma tête sans prendre le temps de la déboutonner. Elle, tout comme moi, ressentait se besoin urgent et vital de sentir l'autre en soit. Elle embrassa mon torse musclé alors que mes mains prenaient en coupe ces seins délicats et que mes doigts jouaient avec ces tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation. Elle gémit de plaisir alors qu'elle défaisait mon jean afin de libérer mon érection. Elle me repoussa violement contre le mur de la cabine et me prit par les épaules pour me faire assoir sur le siège des toilettes.

Soudain, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte surement inquiet quant au raffut que nous faisions.

-« Tout va bien là dedans ? » Demanda l'hôtesse.

Alice plaqua une de ces mains sur ma bouche alors que l'autre faisait des vas et viens sur ma bite. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas gémir.

-« J'ai avalé un truc avant le décollage qui ne passe pas. » Mentis aisément ma femme.

-« Voulez-vous un verre d'eau Mademoiselle ? » S'enquit l'hôtesse.

-« Non merci, ça va passer. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent de notre cabine et Alice retira sa main de ma bouche. Mais alors que je pensais être soulagé de cette libération, elle se pencha et avala goulument mon sexe. Sa langue parcourut la longueur de ma queue en s'arrêtant sur cet endroit que j'aimais tant et qu'elle connaissait par cœur situé juste en dessous de mon gland. Je crus venir immédiatement dans sa bouche, mais je fis appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas éjaculer maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse avec moi. Je lui empoignai les cheveux et les tira fortement en arrière pour lui remonter la tête. Elle avait un petit sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres qui m'excita terriblement.

Je me relevais et la plaqua contre la porte des toilettes. D'une main j'emprisonnai ces poignets au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre de fis remonter sa jupe au dessus de ces hanches. J'écartais le mince bout de tissu qui me bloquait encore l'accès de son intimité avec ma bite et la pénétra sans même prendre le temps de lui retirer son string. Elle était si mouillé que se fut un pur délice de me glisser en elle.

-« Plus fort Jasper. » gémit-elle à mon oreille.

J'intensifiais mes coups de reins. Je pris ces fesses en coupe alors qu'elle s'accrochait au porte manteau des toilettes et qu'elle enroulait ces cuisses autour de ma taille pour approfondir nos ébats.

-« Tu aimes ça bébé ? » Lui demandais-je, haletant.

-« Hum oui, s'est si bon… » Me répondit-elle dans un soupire.

Elle se cambra alors et je sentis ces parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe ce qui me fit jouir à mon tour. Totalement abandonner dans mes bras, elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse alors que je m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes pour la garder dans mes bras et prolonger ce moment d'intimité.

Alice se rhabilla rapidement, un sourire d'extase définitivement accroché à ces lèvres. Après m'avoir embrassée, elle sortie la première et remercia l'hôtesse qui nous avait dérangée pour sa sollicitude. Je sortie à mon tour discrètement et reviens m'assoir à ma place. Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel de façon amusé alors que Bella regardait par le hublot de l'avion de manière distraite. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de nos ébats mais je ne m'en formalisais pas.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente vers Las Vegas. Merci d'attacher votre ceinture. La température extérieure est actuellement de 29°C. Merci d'avoir choisie notre compagnie pour votre voyage. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour.» Annonça le commandant de bord au micro de l'appareil.

Je me tournais vers Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-« As-tu tenté de me distraire pour que je ne me sente pas mal pendant le vol ? » Lui murmurais-je en embrassant son lobe d'oreille.

-« Peut-être… Tu as apprécié ?»

-« Je veux que tous nos déplacements se fassent en avion dorénavant et je te charge personnellement de veiller à mes distractions. Dans un but évident de sécurité pour les humains bien sur… » Continuais-je d'une voix rendu rauque par le petit jeu de ma femme.

-« Ok. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent pour nos deux couples d'amoureux. Ca va être chaud bouillant, je vous le promets…

En attendant, laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires sur ce chapitre : Review !!!


	4. Bellagio

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alertes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 : Bellagio

_POV d'Edward_

A la sortie de l'aéroport nous attendait une limousine mise à notre disposition par l'hôtel. Alice avait fait les choses en grand, comme à son habitude, et avait réservé la suite Royale ainsi que la suite Présidentielle du Bellagio*****. Arrivé sur place, on nous conduisit à nos chambres et je glissais un généreux pourboire au garçon d'étage pour qu'il déguerpisse rapidement.

J'enlaçais alors la taille fine de ma femme et lui susurra à l'oreille

-« La chambre vous plait Madame Cullen ? »

Elle me fit une moue boudeuse. Mauvais signe.

-« Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle réservé une si grande suite ? Nous ne sommes que deux dans cette chambre et nous n'utilisons pas les lits pour dormir, ni les salles de bains. C'est vraiment des dépenses inutiles. Ta sœur n'a aucune valeur de l'argent. »

Malgré les années, Bella était toujours mal à l'aise avec notre condition financière quasi illimitée. Je tentais de la rassurer.

-« Alice sera toujours Alice ! » Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. « Et, si je puis me permettre, les quatre chambres de la suite ne nous servent peut-être pas à dormir, mais je suis sur que nous allons leur trouver une utilité… »

Je me pressais encore plus contre son dos et elle poussa ces fesses contre mon bas ventre pour me signifier qu'elle approuvait tout à coup le choix d'Alice. Elle se retourna et embrassa mon cou en remontant vers ma mâchoire. Ces mains agrippèrent mes hanches et je gémis de frustration lorsqu'elle se dégagea de mon corps en me repoussant doucement.

-« Le voyage a été crevant. Je prendrais bien une douche. Pas toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix veloutée.

Aussitôt, un sourire carnassier se dessina au coin de mes lèvres. Ma femme était une tentatrice hors paire. Elle tendit sa main et je la saisis immédiatement, me laissant guider.

Arrivé dans une salle de bain en marbre, Bella resta sans voix. La pièce devait avoir la taille de sa chambre d'adolescente chez Charlie. Deux vasques creusées dans la pierre précieuse étaient surmonté d'immenses miroirs où se reflétait le magnifique visage de ma femme. Un jacuzzi avait été préalablement remplit et des pétales de roses flottaient dans les eaux tumultueuses. Des bougies avaient été allumées et disposées tout autour du bain pour renforcer l'ambiance romantique.

_Note pour moi-même : faire un très beau cadeau à Alice pour la remercier._

J'éteignis la lumière de la salle de bain pour n'être éclairé que par les bougies et embrassa les lèvres douces et gourmandes de Bella. Immédiatement, mon sexe se dressa au contact de sa peau. C'est dingue l'état qu'un simple baiser de mon épouse pouvait provoquer en moi. Je fis glisser les bretelles de son débardeur en caressant ces épaules nues et pressa mon érection naissante sur sa cuisse. La friction ne fit qu'augmenter cette dernière. Bella libéra ma bouche et commença à m'hotter ma chemise. Bouton après bouton, elle déposa un baiser sur mon torse révélé par l'ouverture du tissu. Elle la fit tomber au sol et agrippa mes épaules. Sensuellement, elle les caressa et les embrassa, puis fit descendre ces doigts délicats sur mes pectoraux tout en jouant avec mes tétons avec sa langue. Enfin, ces mains effleurèrent mes abdominaux pour s'arrêter sur la ceinture qui retenait mon pantalon. Elle entreprit de me l'enlever violement et me fouetta les fesses avec le cuir. Je gémis de plaisir ce qui excita ma douce encore plus. Je sentis l'odeur de son excitation emplir la pièce et cela m'électrisa tout le corps. Je pris son haut que j'avais commencé à lui enlever délicatement pour finir par le lui arracher. Son soutien-gorge connu la même fin tragique alors que je suçais ces bouts de seins durcis. Elle retira elle-même ces chaussures en les repoussants avec ces pieds et je la soulevais de terre pour la plonger dans le bain préparé à notre intension. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais m'attrapa par l'ourlet de mon jean et m'invita à la rejoindre sans ménagement. Fougueusement, elle écrasa ces lèvres sur les miennes et introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche offerte. Je saisis ces cheveux trempés par l'eau du bain pour attirer son visage tout contre moi et lui murmura

-« Je t'aime tellement, Bella. »

-« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. » Me répondit-elle avec passion.

La fièvre nous consumait tout deux alors que j'empoignais ces fesses dans mes mains puissantes. Sa jupe collait à ces cuisses fuselées et je décidais de lui arracher les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient son corps de déesse. Soudain, elle me plaqua contre la paroi du jacuzzi en faisant déborder l'eau sous la violence de son geste. Elle me caressa la poitrine et la parcourut de petits baisers. Puis elle plongea la tête sous l'eau pour continuer plus bas ces bisous. Ne pas avoir besoin de respirer était vraiment pratique parfois. Elle déboutonna mon jean et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, puis arracha mon boxer et envoya valser le tout hors du bain. Sans relever la tête pour reprendre son souffle inutile, elle avala mon sexe et commença à faire des vas et vient érotique avec sa bouche, sa main frottant la partie qu'elle ne pouvait engloutir et jouant avec mes boules. J'agrippais ces boucles auburn pour tenter de ne pas jouir maintenant tellement mon plaisir était intense. Je la repoussais à regret au bout de quelques instants car je voulais qu'elle prenne son pied avec moi. Elle grimpa alors sur moi à califourchon et glissa son intimité le long de ma virilité dressée. Un gémissement de plaisir sortit à l'unisson de nos bouches. Elle attrapa mes épaules et bougea lentement. Les remous du jacuzzi et l'ambiance feutrés ne faisait qu'augmenter mon extase. Mes mains agrippèrent ces seins fermes et voluptueux, tandis que ma langue léchait sa peau fine. Elle était si appétissante. Mes doigts malaxaient ces pointes et elle pencha sa tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui la submergeait. Elle était proche de la délivrance et j'avais du mal à me contenir moi aussi.

-« Vient pour moi Bella… » Dis-je haletant.

-« Ho Edward… S'est si bon… » Réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

-« Jouit pour moi bébé… »

-« Edward… Je t'aime ! »

Elle accéléra ces coups de reins et elle jouit en criant mon nom. L'écho des murs de marbre amplifiait sa voix mélodieuse alors que je me déchargeais en elle. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre mon torse pour se remettre de ces émotions alors que j'embrassais ces cheveux humides. A regret, nous nous séparions et Bella ramassa ces affaires éparpillées dans la salle de bain. Je la regardais s'afférer toute nue autour de moi. Elle était magnifique ! Elle poussa un soupir de frustration qui m'inquiéta aussitôt. Je sortis de l'eau précipitamment et vins me coller contre son corps.

-« Que se passe-t-il Bella ? »

-« Mes vêtements sont en miettes. » Souffla-t-elle avec une adorable moue.

-« Ce n'est que ça. » ris-je. « Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'Alice à prévu tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

-« Justement, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! »

Mes rires augmentèrent de plus belle. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dressing de la suite et effectivement, Alice avait été fidèle à elle-même et l'avait fait remplir de toute une nouvelle garde robe. Je me saisis d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull en cachemire de la même couleur, tout deux griffés d'un grand couturier italien. Bella fut plus longue que moi à choisir sa tenue car Alice ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Il n'y avait rien de ce que ma femme portait en générale (jean+t-shirt) et elle du se rabattre sur une robe taille empire en soie vert émeraude resserrée sous la poitrine par un ruban et un nœud en velours noir. Elle enfila des chaussures à talons noir qui élançaient ces jambes fines.

-« Tu es absolument magnifique ma chérie ! » Lui murmurais-je

-« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

A ce moment, Alice débarqua dans notre chambre suivi de Jasper sans se donner la peine de frapper à la porte.

-« Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle. Sans nous laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle continua. « S'est parfait ! Ho Bella, tu es splendide ! »

Et elle se mit à applaudir ma femme qui était au comble de la gêne devant l'attention qu'on lui portait. Je l'enlaçais de mes bras et répondit pour elle.

-« Elle l'ai toujours. »

Puis je déposais un tendre baiser sur ces douces lèvres.

-« Bien, comme tout le monde est prêt, si nous allions au casino ? » Proposa Jasper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*****Pour info, l'hôtel le Bellagio est celui qui est braqué par Georges Clooney et sa bande dans Ocean's Eleven. Je l'ai choisie parce que son nom rappelle celui de notre héroïne préférée… =P

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite plus rapidement : Review !!! ;-)


	5. Eléphants roses?

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et s'est une vraie motivation pour l'écriture !

_Ana_ = Non, il n'y aura pas du tout de Jacob dans ma fic. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, entre "obsédée", on se comprend :P

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 4 : Eléphants roses ?

_POV de Jasper_

Je pris Alice par la taille et l'entraina vers les ascenseurs suivi par Bella et Edward. Une fois dans la cabine, ma femme se blottit dans mes bras et me mordilla innocemment le lobe de l'oreille. Je laissai mes mains courir le long de son dos, frôlant la soie de sa robe rouge quand un raclement de gorge peu discret (surtout pour les oreilles d'un vampire), me sortit de mes fantasmes, que le corps sublime d'Alice et l'endroit exigu, avaient déclenché en moi.

-« Je pense que vous avez une chambre pour ça ?! » Nous fit remarquer Edward.

_Coincé du cul_ pensais-je alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Alors, quel est le programme ? » Demanda Bella pour changer de sujet.

-« Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire quelques parties de roulettes ou de Black Jack. Le Bellagio met une salle privé à notre disposition pour les gros joueurs si ça te dit ? » Suggéra Edward.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-« La famille Cullen fréquente l'établissement depuis pas mal d'années et nous laissons des notes généreuses, s'est pourquoi nous avons quelques "privilèges" comme la limousine mise à notre disposition ou une salle de jeu privé. »

-« Je ne sais pas… » Dit Bella qui semblait mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna vers ma femme.

-« Comment fais-tu pour perdre au casino Alice? Tu ne vois pas les numéros qui vont sortir à la roulette ou les machines à sous qui vont craquer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Alice soupira.

-« Bien sur que si ! Et s'est très frustrant pour moi. Mais je dois faire exprès de perdre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des agents de sécurité du casino. Une année, j'ai réussi à gagner 2 millions de dollars en une soirée, mais j'ai dû tout perdre en faisant exprès de miser sur le noir alors que le rouge allait sortir sinon les vigiles allaient venir nous jeter du casino. J'étais dégouté ! »

Je déposais un baiser rapide dans les cheveux de ma douce pour tenter de lui changer les idées.

-« Je ne veux pas faire quelques choses qui t'embête Alice. Si nous allions plutôt visiter la ville. Je ne connais pas du tout Vegas. » Proposa Bella.

-« C'est une excellente idée ! » s'écria Alice.

Elle sautait déjà dans les bras de son amie et son enthousiasme était visible de tous, même sans avoir le don d'empathie. Alice fit demander la limousine à la réception de l'hôtel pendant qu'un homme me regardait avec insistance. Je ressentais son trouble, il avait peur et était excité à la fois. Est-ce qu'il voulait me faire des avances ? Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais je ne pense pas qu'Alice apprécierait. Je décidais de m'approcher.

-« T'en veux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Il sortit des petites pilules blanches enveloppées dans un sachet transparent de la poche intérieur de sa veste. J'hésitais quelques secondes devant la proposition du type. Puis, je me souvins avoir bu le sang d'un hippy dans les années 60 (un écart à mon régime végétarien, dommage pour lui) et avoir plané des jours entiers tant son sang était chargé de cocaïne. Cela pourrait être marrant de renouveler l'expérience.

-« Pourquoi pas… » Me contentais-je de répondre.

Il m'entraina dans les toilettes du casino, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Je sortis une liasse de billets et saisis le sachet que me tendais le gars. Sans échanger plus de paroles, je rejoignis ma famille en fourrant les pilules dans mon jean.

-« Tu as très bien fait mon chéri, on va s'éclater ! » M'accueillit Alice en me sautant dans les bras.

Avant que j'ai pus répondre quoi que se soit, elle m'entrainait dans la limousine, Edward et Bella sur nos talons. Je lui ouvris la porte en parfait gentleman et elle m'embrassa furtivement avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, Alice remontât la vitre de séparation d'avec le chauffeur et se tourna vers moi.

-« Alors comme ça on se lance dans le trafic de drogue Jazz ? » Puis elle éclata de son rire argentin si charmant.

Elle semblait trouver la situation amusante. Edward beaucoup moins. Il me regardait avec un regard noir.

-« Ce type m'a proposé des cachets d'ecstasy et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être marrant… » Dis-je pour me défendre.

-« Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu te fais attraper avec de la drogue ? » Commença à s'énerver Edward.

J'allais protester, quand Bella vint à mon secourt.

-« Tu dramatises toujours tout mon chéri. S'est pas la mort ce qu'à fait Jasper ; ça pourrait même être marrant si tu réfléchis. Tu disais bien que tu voulais que je vive un maximum d'expérience humaine à une époque… »

-« Et s'est la came que tu as décidé d'essayer ? » Lui répondit-il du ton sarcastique.

Mais elle ne se dégonfla pas.

-« Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai envie de savoir si on voit vraiment des éléphants roses avec ça… »

Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait se calmer. Bella s'approcha de lui et grimpa sur ces genoux à califourchon. Elle prit sa tête entre ces mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« C'est juste pour essayer… » Elle embrassa sa tempe.

-« Rien qu'une fois… » Elle embrassa le bout de son nez.

-« Pour se marrer… » Elle embrassa ces lèvres et attendit qu'il en demande plus, ce qu'il fit en la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait gagné. Comme toujours, il cédait à tous ces caprices, mais je pense que s'était un défaut que tous les hommes Cullen avaient envers leur épouse. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement alors je sentais le désir sexuel envahir la voiture, Alice me regardait avec envie. Je m'accroupis dans la limousine et fis lentement remonter le tissus de sa robe sur ces cuisses. Je déposais des baisers sur chaque partie de peau ainsi dévoilé. Elle se pencha vers mon oreille, m'offrant une vue parfait de son décolleté, et me susurra :

-« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses… » Mais je me mépris sur ce qu'elle entendait par là car lorsque je tendis les doigts vers sa petite culotte en dentelle, elle me retira ma main et me disputa comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise.

-« Jasper… » Dit-elle d'une voix cristalline et plus qu'amusée. « Pas devant les enfants. » Continua-t-elle à l'attention d'Edward et Bella, ce qui eu pour conséquence de les ramener eux aussi à la réalité.

Je soupirais de frustration et repris ma place sur la banquette aux côté d'Alice pendant qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

-« Qui veut un bonbon ? » Dis-je en sortant quatre petites pilules du sachet que le dealer m'avait remis.

Chacun de nous prit un ecsta et le laissa fondre sur sa langue en le mélangeant au venin.

La sensation fut quasi immédiate. J'étais bien, transporté dans un autre mode, cotonneux et joyeux. Bella fredonnait une chanson et Edward la regardait avec fascination comme si elle était la réincarnation de la déesse Aphrodite. Soudain, Alice rigola à gorge déployée et fit descendre la vitre de séparation d'avec le chauffeur de la voiture.

-« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous nous conduire au Tiki Bar ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le chauffeur ouvrit de grands yeux.

-« Vous êtes sur, Madame ? »

-« Ho oui, parfaitement sur. » Lui répondit-elle en remontant la vitre. « Ca va vraiment être un soirée géniale ! » Puis elle continua de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Je ne puis dire si cela était du à la vision qu'elle avait eu de notre soirée ou si s'était les effets de la drogue qui la rendait euphorique.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, les choses sérieuses vont commencer…

Llaissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive grave pour écrire ! ;-)


	6. J'hallucine!

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! ;-)

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5 : J'hallucine !

_POV de Bella_

J'étais euphorique ! J'avais ouvert le toit ouvrant de la limousine et le vent dans mes cheveux n'arrivait pas à faire redescendre le trop plein d'énergie que je ressentais. Edward caressa mes chevilles, puis remonta ces mains le long de mes jambes. Il enfouit sa tête sous ma robe et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma culotte. Enfin, il sortit à mes côtés en continuant de couvrir mon corps de ces milles attentions. Il prit mes seins en coupe par-dessus le tissu émeraude de ma robe et tira légèrement dessus pour faire déborder ma poitrine. J'entendis Jasper glousser comme un collégien à la vue de ma poitrine, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, trop concentré sur le désir qui montait en moi. Les prunelles d'Edward avaient une étrange lueur que je ne leurs connaissaient pas. Etait-ce dû à l'excitation ou à la drogue que nous avions consommé quelques minutes avant, je ne saurais le dire. Il glissa sa main froide sur la peau de mes seins et tritura mes tétons déjà durci. Je laissais échapper malgré moi un gémissement de plaisir qu'il étouffa en emprisonnant ma bouche de ces lèvres.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la portière. J'ouvris alors les yeux sur l'endroit où il nous avait déposés. C'était un bar de nuit assez glauque en apparence, miteux et délabré. Je descendis de mon perchoir et me tourna vers Alice qui était avachis sur Jasper en train de lui retirer sa chemise. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que le chauffeur avait ouvert la porte de la limousine et qu'il les matait sans vergogne.

-« Alice, tu es sûr que s'est le bar où tu voulais nous emmener ? » Lui demandais-je pour tenter de la ramener sur terre.

-« On est arrivé ? » Me répondit-elle avec une voix de petite fille, ces lèvres quittant à regret le torse nu de Jasper.

Elle sortie avec grâce de l'habitacle de la voiture et tira son amant par la main alors que ce dernier essayait de se rhabiller.

-« Super ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Viens Bella, on va s'éclater, tu vas voir. »

Edward et moi sortir à notre tour de la limousine et tandis que mon époux glissai un généreux pourboire au chauffeur, Alice m'entrainait déjà vers le physionomiste à l'entrée du club. C'était plutôt marrant qu'un endroit aussi craignos fasse une sélection à l'entrée de leur boite, mais je ne me formalisais pas. Le type nous regarda avec un air méchant ce qui fit rigoler Jasper qui sortit un grognement menaçant de sa poitrine. Bêtement, j'explosais de rire. Ce mec essayait d'être intimidant devant quatre vampires qui auraient pu le tuer en un rien de temps, il était vraiment stupide !

-« Vos papiers ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Nous lui tendîmes les fausses cartes d'identité que" J" nous avait procurées et qui indiquaient que nous avions tous 21 ans (âge de la majorité aux USA) malgré la jeunesse de nos visages.

-« C'est bon. » Se contenta de répondre le videur.

Nous entrions alors dans la salle enfumée du club à la musique assourdissante et je fus plus que surprise de ce que j'y découvris. Sur une avant scène, des filles étaient en train de danser langoureusement accrochées à une barre et enlevaient sensuellement le peu de vêtement qui couvraient leurs corps. Devant elles, des hommes lubriques leurs glissaient des billets dans leur string d'une main, tout en tenant une boisson alcoolisé et un gros cigare dans l'autre. Un peu plus loin, des filles exécutaient des laps-dance aux gros clients qui s'évertuaient à ne pas toucher à la "marchandise" ainsi exposé sous leurs yeux avides, à cause du puissant vigile à côté d'eux qui veillait à empêcher tout débordement. Ces mecs devaient être malades pour payer pour se faire exciter et ne rien avoir au bout, pensais-je. Enfin, dans le coin le plus sombre de la boite, plusieurs hommes étaient agglutinés devant un ring de boxe et criaient en réclamant un combat dans la boue.

Alice me saisit le bras et m'entraina devant un gros type en sueur qui empestait l'eau de toilette bon marché.

-« On est partante ! » Lui dit simplement ma belle sœur.

L'obèse et moi la regardions, ahuri. Elle continua.

-« Deux de vos filles sont malades ce soir, pas vrai ? On veut bien les remplacer. »

Je regardais Alice avec incrédulité. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi. Pauvre Alice, elle allait regretter d'avoir proposé un truc aussi glauque à la femme de son frère.

-« Alice, tu as toujours de merveilleuses idées ! » Lui dit-il en enserrant ma taille de ces bras puissants.

-« QUOI !?! »

J'étais sans voix. J'avais crié sans m'en rendre compte tant j'étais surprise par l'approbation d'Edward envers la suggestion tordue d'Alice. Jasper rigolait toujours comme un con. Ce fut le boss puant qui me sortit de ma stupeur.

-« Vous êtes plutôt canons dans votre genre. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lola va vous montrer où vous changer. »

Il claqua des doigts et se tourna vers une grande blonde pour lui expliquer la situation. J'en profitais pour prendre à partie ma famille.

-« Non mais vous êtes pas bien ? L'ecstasy vous a ravagé le cerveau ? Il est hors de question que je me dandine à moitié nue devant ces gros porcs en ruts. » J'étais hors de moi. Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne le laissais pas parler.

« Et toi, espèce de pervers qui vend sa femme au premier proxénète qui passe, tu veux que je t'émascule sur place ou tu préfères attendre d'être rentré à l'hôtel ? »

Je tenais ces couilles fermement dans ma main, mais lui ne se départissais pas de son adorable sourire en coin. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne marcherais pas, j'étais bien trop furieuse après lui. Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me murmura

-« J'ai envie de te voir Isabella. »

Je tressaillis et relâchais ces boules sous le choc. Il n'utilisait jamais mon nom en entier. Il continua.

-« Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi. Pour nos 10 ans de mariage. Je veux que tout ces hommes te regardent et te désirent autant que je te désir. Je veux que tu te battes en petite tenue avec Alice pour me faire bander comme jamais, bébé. »

Sa voix était du pur velours.

-« Fais le pour moi, mon amour. »

Il m'embrassa violement, de façon brutale et exigeante, comme il ne le faisait jamais. Et ça m'excita terriblement. Mais j'étais bien trop pudique pour accepter, malgré le désir de faire plaisir à mon mari et mon excitation. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et je me tournais alors vers lui.

-« Il te reste des ecsta, Jazz ? » Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il acquiesça et sortie de sa poche un petit cachet blanc. Instantanément, je le saisis et le fis fondre sous ma langue.

L'euphorie revenait en moi par ondes successives de plus en plus violentes. J'empoignais la main d'Alice et me retourna vers Edward.

-« Tu veux de l'érotisme et de l'excitation, je vais t'en donner ! » Et je me retournais pour embrasser sensuellement Alice. Elle fut tout de suite réceptive à mes assauts et s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Jasper siffla entre ces dents, l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, tandis d'Edward me claqua les fesses. A regret, je me séparais de mon petit lutin et elle me fit un clin d'œil amusé. Je me retournais vers mon mari et fit claquer ma langue contre mon palet pour nous avoir dérangé. Puis, j'entrainais Alice vers l'endroit où la blonde s'était engouffrée, laissant nos époux complètement pantois.

-« Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? » Me demanda Alice une fois dans les coulisses.

-« Plus que sûr. Il veut avoir chaud, ça va être TORRIDE ! » Rigolais-je.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires : Review !!! ;-)


	7. Combat dans la boue

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;-)

Je souhaite une excellente rentrée (scolaire ou boulot) à tous mes chers lecteurs !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6 : Bataille dans la boue !

_POV d'Edward_

J'étais accoudé au bar avec Jasper, feignant de siroter une bière dans ce bouge crado. Les tables étaient jonchées d'épluchures de cacahuètes et d'alcool séché avec une bonne dose de crase par-dessus tout ça. C'était répugnant ! Les pauvres types dans la salle étaient soit des poivreaux, soit des mecs ruinés par les casinos environnants ; les deux sortes tentant désespérément de noyer leur chagrin avec des filles très court vêtues et aux mœurs légères.

Alice nous avait entrainés dans ce périple et Jasper nous avait procuré de quoi égayer le voyage. L'ecstasy que j'avais ingurgité avait fait voler en éclat ma réserve habituelle et mes inhibitions. C'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à ma femme d'aller se trémousser devant ces pervers. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? Bella était la douceur incarnée, la pureté même et je lui demandais de s'avilir en jouant les strip-teaseuses de bas étages dans cette boite infâme. J'étais un porc, je me dégoutais. J'allais de suite récupérer ma femme et la ramener à l'hôtel en la suppliant à genoux de me pardonner mon attitude décadente. Je me levais, mais Jasper me retint par le poignet.

-« Tu es très tendu Edward. » Me dit-il en ressentant surement le trouble qui se jouait en mon fort intérieur. « Tu es en train de redescendre frérot. »

Il mit sa main dans sa poche de jean et en ressortit deux pilules blanches.

-« A la tienne ! » Et il avala un des cachets qu'il tenait.

Devais-je suivre l'exemple de Jazz ? Bella était ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi (avec notre fille bien sûr). Elle avait acceptée de faire ça pour moi alors que je lui avais demandé comme une faveur. J'avais trop envie d'elle dans cette boite de strip-tease pourrie, s'était dingue. Je pris la pilule que me tendait Jasper et la fis fondre sous ma langue.

Le boss de cet établissement miteux arriva alors sur scène.

-« Cher clients, ce soir je vous présente deux petites nouvelles. Il y a tout d'abord Alice, l'infirmière coquine, et Bella, l'écolière indisciplinée. Les paris sont ouvert auprès de notre barman quant à l'issu du combat. Veuillez les accueillir chaleureusement, elles le méritent. »

Les hommes dans la sale étaient comme des animaux sauvages, prêt à bondir sur la chaire fraiche. Ils criaient et sifflaient, réclamant les deux femmes à corps perdu. Jazz se trémoussait sur sa chaise en ressentant les désirs sexuels parfois pervers de ces sales types. Je pouvais lire dans l'esprit de ces hommes les positions et les accessoires qu'ils avaient envie d'utilisé avec elles et combien rien que l'évocation de leur tenue avec suffit à attiser leurs fantasmes.

Puis, elles apparurent devant le ring remplit de terre glaise.

J'étais sans voix. Bella portait une petite jupe écossaise rouge ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc noué négligemment sous ces seins. Son soutien-gorge noir était plus que visible sous sa fine chemise et sa poitrine était pratiquement exposée. Ces cheveux étaient relâchés sur ces frêles épaules et elle était pieds nus. Elle était absolument magnifique et instantanément, ma bite se dressa dans mon boxer.

Bella tenait la main d'Alice qui était habillé d'une blouse blanche d'infirmière, légèrement ouverte sur une guêpière en dentelle rose. Merde, Alice était carrément sexy ! Je me passais la main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage pour tenter de me ramener à la réalité. La drogue dans mon organisme faisait son effet, et j'entendais les pensés des gens comme un écho. Tous trouvaient nos femmes carrément BONNES ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été offensé que de tel individus aient des pensés comme cela sur ma femme et Alice, mais là, j'étais sacrement excité. Ma queue se durcit encore plus lorsque je perçu les pensés de Jasper.

_Merde, Bella est carrément bandante. Elle a une poitrine magnifique, putain._

Il me regarda comme pour s'excuser d'avoir de telles pensés. Je passais mon bras autour de ces épaules et nous frayais un chemin pour approcher plus prêt du ring. Moi aussi je fantasmais sur sa femme, j'aurais été chié de m'offusquer qu'il fasse de même. Il me sourit en sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise entre nous. Bella me fit un clin d'œil en nous voyant arriver et Alice envoya un baiser à Jazz.

Le patron repris la parole.

-« Messieurs, les paris sont maintenant clos. Que le spectacle commence ! » Et il claqua fermement le cul des deux filles.

En se tenant toujours par la main, elles mirent toutes deux un pied dans la boue visqueuse et s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à la cheville. Bella saisit alors Alice par les cheveux et l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues qui se mélangeant à la vue de tous exacerba la libido en chaleur des hommes présents dans la pièce. Aussitôt, je dû frotter ma main contre le tissu de mon pantalon pour soulager un peu mon érection devenu douloureuse devant cette vue splendide. Alice agrippa les fesses de ma femme et les malaxa par-dessus sa jupe, puis elle fit remonter ces mains le long de son dos et attrapa ces épaules. Violement, elle envoya valser Bella qui se retrouva le cul dans la boue. Alice sourit mais Bella lui prit la cheville et l'entraina au sol. Les filles pataugeaient maintenant dans la gadoue poisseuse et se roulaient littéralement dedans. Les cheveux de Bella étaient emmêlés et sales, et il ne restait rien de la tenue blanche d'Alice. Ma femme arracha la blouse de son amie, dévoilant ainsi sa guêpière rose si sexy. A mes cotés, Jasper était hystérique, il hurlait comme un possédé. Je savais qu'il était très excité par la scène de ma femme et la sienne dans cette situation et si au début il essayait de me cacher que le corps de Bella l'excitait, désormais, il ne se privait pas pour extérioriser ces sentiments. La foule criait et en redemandait. Tous les mecs de l'assemblé avaient une putain de gaule d'enfer, et savoir que ce soir s'est moi qui baiserais cette femme que tous ici désiraient me fit atteindre la jouissance sans me toucher pratiquement. Mon boxer était trempé par mon sperme, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Bella et train de se débattre avec Alice. Elle roulait sur le dos quand cette dernière lui arracha son chemisier libérant aussi sa généreuse poitrine. Ma bite se retendit quasi immédiatement. Alice prit une poignée de boue et l'abatis sur les seins de ma douce. Je sentis Jasper gémir de plaisir alors qu'il frottait son entre-jambe de sa main droite. Il avait les yeux rivé sur le show et je pus renifler que lui aussi venait de se soulager dans son fute, mais comme il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas me faire de remarque, je m'en abstins moi aussi. Bella retourna Alice sur le ventre, s'assit au creux de ces reins et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-« Abandonne chaton ou je plonge ton joli minois dans la glaise. »

Alice déglutit difficilement refusant d'abandonner mais ne voulant pas non plus avoir de la boue sur son doux visage. Devant son hésitation, Bella continua de la maintenir au sol en plassant ces genoux sur ces épaules et pris deux poignée de terre mouillé avant de les frotter dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Alice. Elle poussa un sifflement de rage entre ces dents, mais tapa deux fois sur le sol en signe de reddition.

Les hommes de la salle étaient comme des fous. Ils hurlaient et réclamaient un autre combat. Les deux femmes se relevèrent en dégoulinant de boue. Soudain, ma femme étendit son bouclier et engloba Alice.

-« Est-ce que tu as vu ce que je compte faire ? » Lui demanda Bella.

Pour toute réponse, ma belle sœur rigola de son rire argentin alors que ces yeux étaient dans le vide, signe qu'elle avait une vision. Vision que voulait me cacher ma femme et s'est pour cela qu'elle s'était servit de son don.

Tout à coup, Bella me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se frottait à moi de manière provocante alors que je tentais de la repousser doucement. Elle passa ces mains dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et je gémis de plaisir, mais aussi d'exaspération. Jasper rigolait comme un cinglé et semblait trouver la situation particulièrement caucase. Pour ma part, bien que je ne tienne pas particulièrement à mes vêtements, la perspective de rentrer à l'hôtel avec des fringues visqueuses et gluantes ainsi que les cheveux sales ne m'enchantait guère.

-« Tu vas me le payer petite sauvage ! » Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Mais elle sauta de mes bras en rigolant, saisit la main d'Alice et partit en coulisse prendre une douche que le boss mettait bien sûr à leur disposition après le combat. Jazz et moi restions plantés là comme deux cons, couverts de boue malgré nous des pieds à la tête.

Mais savoir que tous les hommes présents dans la salle auraient tout donné pour être à notre place à cet instant me réconforta considérablement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu, en tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir : Review !!! ;-)


	8. Coquines

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ou favoris, ça me fait super plaisir !!! ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 7 : Coquines

_POV de Jasper_

J'étais excité comme jamais. J'avais jouis dans mon boxer à la vue d'Alice et Bella en train de se battre dans la boue dans ce club minable. Je ressentais l'envie et le désir de tous ces mecs obnubilés par ma femme et celle d'Edward et cela ne faisait que décupler ma propre excitation. Les filles avaient été tous simplement torrides ! Alice s'était littéralement jetée sur moi à la fin du show et elle avait frotté son petit corps contre moi, déclenchant de nouveau mon érection. Puis, elle s'était enfuit avec Bella, me plantant là, la bite en feu, comme un con. Je me tournais vers Edward qui ressentait la même frustration sexuelle que moi.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Edward ? » lui demandais-je.

-« J'en ai marre que se soit les filles qui mène la danse. J'ai envie de leur faire payer leur audace à nos petites chipies. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire où les filles avaient disparues quelques instants avant et je le suivis. Nous croisâmes quelques strip-teaseuses qui paraissaient choquées de nous voir ici et tentaient de dissimuler leur poitrine en la cachant dans leurs mains. C'étaient de belles hypocrites sachant qu'elles allaient dévoiler leurs charmes dans peu de temps devant une salle complète d'hommes beaucoup plus pervers que nous ; mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, me concentrant uniquement sur l'odeur d'Alice et de Bella afin de les retrouver.

J'entendais déjà l'eau couler et les filles glousser. Nous grimpâmes à l'étage de la boite pour y découvrir les douches. Edward ouvrit la porte, je le suivi, puis nous nous figeâmes tout deux sur place. Bella était en train d'aider Alice à ôter sa guêpière salis alors que ma femme faisait glisser son pied sur le mollet de Bella. Cette dernière souriait alors que ma femme lui caressait le dos. La porte se referma bruyamment dernière nous mais les filles ne tournèrent toujours pas la tête vers nous, bien que rien que notre odeur ou nos bruits de pas auraient dû les alerter de notre présence. J'allais me racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention quand Edward mit son bras devant moi et me fit signe de ne pas bouger. J'ouvrais de grands yeux devant le show privé que nous offraient nos épouses.

L'eau ruisselait sur leurs peaux d'albâtres alors qu'Alice rejetait sa tête en arrière sous le jet. Bella attrapa le shampoing mis à leur disposition, en versa un peu dans ces mains puis le fis mousser dans les cheveux de ma douce. Alice gémit de plaisir quand Bella tira sur ces mèches pour lui intimer l'ordre tacite de se passer la tête sous l'eau pour se rincer. Elle fit alors glisser ces mains dans le dos de Bella et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge noir taché de boue. Aussitôt libérer de toute entrave, Alice caressa les seins de Bella. Je bandais comme un malade devant un tel spectacle ! Je n'essayais même pas de cacher à Edward combien la poitrine généreuse de sa femme m'excitait. J'adorais littéralement Alice, et elle était la perfection incarnée à mes yeux, mais j'avais un faible pour les grosses poitrines que mon épouse connaissait parfaitement. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle m'offrait aujourd'hui un tel spectacle ? Alice se mit à lécher les tétons de Bella, et s'en fut finis de moi. Incapable de me contrôler plus longtemps, je défis ma ceinture et glissa ma main droite dans mon boxer pour saisir mon membre douloureux. Je ressentis un soulagement immédiat après quelques va et vient. Mon sous-vêtement était trempé par ma précédente éjaculation et ma main glissait agréablement sur mon sexe dur. Je gémis de plaisir. A mes côtés Edward m'imita rapidement et je ressentis son soulagement à se faire du bien devant cette agréable exhibition.

Les filles firent de toute évidence mine de nous ignorer. Alice frôla le ventre de Bella et se mit à genoux en lui retirant sa jupe écossaise souillé. Elle frotta sa main contre le vagin de Bella au travers de sa culotte. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité de son sexe ce qui me fit augmenter la cadence de mes mouvements sur ma queue. Alice arracha alors complètement son sous-vêtement et mit sa tête de lutin entre les cuisses de Bella. Elle sortie sa langue rose et lécha le sexe intégralement épilé de la femme d'Edward. Bella soupira de plaisir et agrippa les cheveux courts de mon épouse pour l'inciter à pousser plus avant ces bienfaits. A mes côtés, Edward était proche de l'extase. Ces mouvements sur sa bite étaient rapides et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire était parfaitement identifiable dans l'air ambiant. Alice introduisit deux doigts dans le vagin de Bella et Edward explosa en un cri rauque. Alors sa femme daigna tourner son visage vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux, en faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Alice et cette dernière se mit à jouer avec son clitoris. Sans détacher son regard des yeux d'Edward, Bella gémit plus fort et s'abandonna à l'extase en relâchant sa tête en arrière.

Alice se remit debout de je la dévorais des yeux, mais elle m'ignorait toujours. Bella lui attrapa les poignets et les lui remonta au dessus de la tête. Elle fit pression avec son corps pour plaquer Alice contre les carreaux glacées de la douche. La vapeur rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Ou étais-ce la situation qui m'empêchait de respirer convenablement ? Bella planta ces lèvres sur celle de ma douce et força l'entrée. Voir leurs langues se mélanger était simplement magnifique. Bella se frottait langoureusement contre le corps nu de mon épouse alors que j'avais une vue magnifique du cul rebondis de Bella un plein dans mon champ de vision. Alice agrippa les fesses de son amie et les malaxa de ces mains expertes. Voir leur langues ensembles, leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, les mains d'Alice toucher Bella comme cella… s'était trop pour moi et je jouis dans ma main accompagné d'un grognement sourd. Mon extase était totale.

Les filles échangèrent un dernier bisou et Alice claqua le cul ferme de Bella, puis se dégagea de son emprise.

-« Alors les garçons, qui voulait donner une leçon à l'autre sexe? » Demanda Alice.

Elle prit une serviette éponge et enveloppa son corps. Ces cheveux mouillé étaient hirsutes et gouttaient sur ces épaules. Elle s'approcha de moi et dit.

-« Ferme la bouche mon chou, tu vas gober les mouches. »

Puis elle mit son doigt sous mon menton, me referma la bouche, et partit d'un rire argentin que j'aimais tant en tenant la main de Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que la petite leçon des filles aux garçons vous à plu =P

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	9. Jeu de garçons

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ou favoris, ça me fait super plaisir !!! ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 8: Jeu de garçons

_POV d'Edward_

J'étais estomaqué ! Les filles nous avaient bien eues avec leur douche sexy en diable. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées. Ils étaient poisseux et crades à cause de la boue dont Bella les avait enduis. Je grognais. Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil. Il était tout aussi dépité que moi. Soudain, Alice passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Je vous ramène des fringues les garçons. » Annonça-t-elle.

Malgré l'heure tardive, j'étais persuadé qu'Alice allait nous dégotter des vêtements de luxes dans cette ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle se retirait quand je la rappelais

-« Alice, pense à nous prendre des caleçons. » Lui dis-je un peu gêné d'avoir à confesser à haute voix que mon boxer était trempé de sperme.

Elle s'efforça de retenir son rire et sortit en nous lançant à travers la porte

-« Soyez sage ! »

J'avais encore la gaule à cause du show de folie des filles. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place. J'hottais mon pull et défis mon pantalon. Jasper me regarda me déshabiller mais ne bougea pas. Je constatais alors que mon érection était toujours bien présente malgré les éjaculations successives qui auraient du me soulager. Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre de bander devant Jazz, j'avais vraiment trop besoin de cette douche. J'hottais mon boxer et je sentis le regard de Jasper s'attarder sur moi.

-« J'osais pas me mettre à poil devant toi sachant que je bandais encore. » Me confessa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en commençant à retirer ces fringues.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil compatissant en comprenant son malaise et me dirigea vers les douches. L'eau coulait sur ma tête et mes épaules, me faisant me sentir plus léger mais toujours oppressé. Je basculais ma tête en arrière et me retourna. Jasper avait enlevé sa chemise révélant ainsi sa superbe musculature. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à mon compagnon, mais il était vraiment beau garçon. Son torse était musclé mais il était sec, permettant de marquer le dessin de ces pectoraux et de ces abdominaux au maximum. Ces bras, bien qu'ayant plusieurs cicatrices (vestige de son passé dans le sud avec Maria), étaient forts et tellement virils. Ces cheveux blonds tombaient un peu devant ces iris dorés alors que sa bouche s'étirait en un fin sourire. Il continua de se déshabiller en ignorant que je le reluquais outrageusement. Il détacha un à un les boutons de son jean avant de le faire glisser le long de ces jambes. Bizarrement, mon érection fut encore plus prononcé devant cette vue. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par les hommes, encore moins par un homme que je considérais comme un vrai frère, mais voir Jazz en boxer avec une érection plus qu'évidente m'avait émoustillé. Je décidais de me retourner contre les carreaux de la douche et d'arrêter de penser à lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-« Rien du tout » Répondis-je, gêné.

-« Je sens que tu es troublé et tu t'es détourné de moi rapidement… »

Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi dans mon dos. Il posa ces mains sur mes épaules et me murmura

-« Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? »

Je me retournais et lui fis face. L'eau continuait de couler sur nous et mes cheveux m'obscurcissaient la vue. Je passais ma main dans ceux-ci pour qu'il puisse lire la vérité dans mon regard.

-« Tu es très beau. » Me contentais-je de lui avouer.

Il sourit et passa sa tête sous le jet de la douche. Il ferma les yeux alors que je laissais les miens le parcourir plus avant. Ces épaules musclés, son torse bien dessiné, ces abdominaux en forme de tablettes de chocolat et cet adorable V que faisait ces hanches ; puis encore plus bas, son sexe tendu majestueusement. Sa virilité ainsi érigée à nu était magnifique.

_Tu me dévores des yeux._

Je relevais la tête précipitamment en captant ces pensés.

-« Désolé. » Me contentais-je de murmurer. Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais écarlate de honte.

-« S'est plutôt flatteur. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me retournais face à la douche et me saisis du shampoing. Initialement, j'espérais que cette douche me détende, mais s'était encore pire. Je frottais mes cheveux énergiquement tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Jasper nu à mes côtés.

_Tu es magnifique. _

J'ouvris les yeux mais ne me retourna pas aux pensés que je captais de Jazz.

_J'adore ton petit cul, il est si sexy. _

Je me figeais. Je voulais qu'il continu à penser à moi. Il posa une main sur ma taille et se saisit du gel douche de l'autre. Il en versa un peu dans sa main et entrepris de me frotter le dos. Un gémissement s'échappa inconsciemment de ma bouche.

_J'adore te faire gémir! _

Merde, qu'est-ce qui nous arrivait ? Jasper était comme un frère pour moi et s'était le mari d'Alice. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'étais marié. J'avais une femme et un enfant, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

-« Laisse-toi aller Edward. »

-« Jazz, on ne peut pas faire ça. Pense à Alice. »

-« Alice sait très bien ce que nous sommes en train de faire et si elle ne voulait pas que je le fasse, elle aurait débarqué depuis bien longtemps pour nous en empêcher. »

Je soupirais alors que ces mains baladeuses étaient sur mon cul. Il colla son corps contre mon dos pour que je puisse sentir son érection et passa ces mains sur mes pectoraux. S'était bon. J'avais un peu honte de l'avouer, mais Jasper m'excitait terriblement. Et comme il me l'avait dit, Alice avait du voir la scène et l'avait même surement rapporté à Bella. Si elles avaient voulu nous stopper, elles seraient déjà là. Je me retournais à vitesse vampirique et plaqua Jasper contre le mur opposé. Quelques carreaux de la douche italienne se brisèrent sous la violence du choc, alors que je déposais un baiser fougueux contre ces lèvres. Elles étaient douces comme de la soie. Il remonta ces mains pour se saisir de mes cheveux et les tira légèrement pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue était chaude et succulente, il avait un délicieux gout de menthe sauvage. Je continuais à capter les pensés de mon ami pendant que nos langues se mélangeaient.

_Tu as très bon gout Edward. Hum, s'est si bon !_

Sans rompre notre échange, il plaça ces mains sur mes fesses et les griffa légèrement. Je grognais de plaisir.

_J'aime quand tu grognes._

Il descendit ces lèvres vers mon cou et déposa de tendres baisers sur mes épaules. J'avais besoin de plus. Mes mains étaient toujours dans ces boucles blondes et très doucement je fis pression sur sa tête pour lui demandé de descendre plus bas.

-« Impatient ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-« Désolé. » Confessais-je. J'étais vraiment gêné de demander ça à Jazz.

-« Arrête de t'excuser Edward. On en a tous les deux envie. Que vaux l'éternité si s'est pour vivre dans la frustration ? »

Rassuré par les paroles de Jasper, je me détendis un peu. Mes mains frôlèrent ces épaules musclées et griffèrent le haut de son dos alors qu'il descendait sa tête toujours plus au sud en embrassant mon torse. Il se mit à genoux devant moi et caressa mes boules, puis se saisit de ma queue et l'avala goulument. S'était un pur délice ! La bouche de Jazz faisait des vas et vient sensuelles sur ma virilité alors que je tentais par tous les moyens de ne pas jouir en cet instant.

-« Jazz… Putain… S'est trop bon… Continu ! » Soufflais-je au bord de l'extase.

Mais il s'arrêta net et releva ces yeux plein de malice vers moi. Il me renversa sur le sol de la douche et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis, sans un mot ni sans une pensé, il se tourna et remis sa tête face à ma bite pour la prendre dans sa bouche. Vu la position qu'il avait alors adoptée, j'en déduisis qu'il voulait aussi avoir son plaisir. Jasper mit ces genoux de chaque côté de ma tête mais ne descendis pas son bassin, me laissant le choix de refuser. Mais j'avais bien trop envie de lui pour dire non. J'attrapais son érection et entrepris de le masturber. Il gémit mais me réclamait plus. Je laissais ma langue lécher son gland et gouter le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'en échappait. J'étais terriblement excité par la situation qu'on était en train de vivre tous les deux.

_Hum, Edward, s'est trop bon… Encore…_

Il n'osait pas formuler ce qu'il voulait clairement, même si je savais pertinemment ce que s'était.

-« Dit le ! » Lui ordonnais-je.

Il me baisa plus vite et plus fort pour tenter de me faire comprendre ces désirs.

-« J'ai dis : dit moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse Jasper ! »

_SUCE-MOI BORDEL !!!_

Il hurla littéralement son envie à mon esprit et je souris devant autant de désir. Alors, j'entrepris de prendre son sexe dans ma bouche et de lui procurer les mêmes douceurs que celles qu'il m'infligeait au même instant. C'était particulièrement difficile car je devais me concentrer pour ne pas jouir, tout en faisant du bien à Jazz. Je gémissais de plaisir, s'était trop bon. Jazz devait ressentir toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient à cette instant et qui étaient toutes liées au bonheur et à l'extase pure. Lui-même n'avait pas de pensé cohérente en cet instant tant il appréciait ce que ma bouche lui faisait. Jasper accéléra encore ces mouvements et je me déchargeais dans sa bouche à l'instant même où il jouit dans la mienne. J'avalais son sperme avec frénésie, ravie de le gouter au plus profond de moi.

Il se releva et me prit dans ces bras tendrement. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur sa tempe. Rapidement, nous terminâmes de nous laver et sortîmes de la douche. Alice arriva à cet instant précis.

-« Je vous avais demandé d'être sage les garçons…. » Nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire amusé.

Elle nous jeta nos fringues et fit demi-tour.

-« On vous attend en bas, grouillez-vous ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voici pour ce petit slash, j'espère que ça vous à plu car perso j'ai adoré l'écrire :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires : review !!!


	10. Striptease

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 9 : Strip-tease

_POV de Bella_

J'étais confortablement assise dans un fauteuil en train de mater l'effeuillage d'une strip-teaseuse blonde assez sexy pendant que j'attendais le retour d'Alice et de nos maris. Quelques hommes m'avaient proposés de m'offrir un verre pour me draguer, mais je les avais vite rembarrés. Après notre show et notre petite exhibition privée face à Edward et Jasper, nous étions sorties Alice et moi acheter des vêtements propres pour les garçons. Ma belle sœur m'avait avertie qu'ils avaient besoin d'_intimité_ pour extériorisé un fantasme qu'ils avaient depuis très longtemps. J'avais gloussé quand elle m'avait raconté sa vision de nos maris ensemble et bizarrement ça m'avait terriblement excité. Jazz était plus qu'un ami aux yeux d'Edward et je l'avais toujours su, mais imaginer leur deux corps nus ensemble me faisait mouiller instantanément.

-« On rêvasse madame Cullen ? J'espère que s'est à moi que tu penses parce que je peux sentir ton excitation à un kilomètre.» Me murmura Edward et m'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Il se tenait derrière mon fauteuil, plaça ces mains sur mes épaules et les fit descendre à ma poitrine. Je soupirais d'aise à son contacte.

-« Bien sur que je pensais à toi mon amour. »

Puis je me retournais à genoux sur le siège et encercla son cou de mes bras. Je déposais un baiser langoureux sur ces lèvres glacées et il gémit.

-« Tu m'as trop manqué. » Avoua-t-il en me rendant mon baiser.

-« Vraiment… ?! » Dis-je d'une voix amusé en levant un sourcil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sachant que je faisais allusion à son expérience dans les douches avec Jasper.

Soudain, le soutien-gorge rouge de la strip-teaseuse atterrie sur l'épaule de mon mari.

-« Je vois que de ton côté, tu ne t'ennuis pas… » Me dit-il en faisant tourner le bout de tissu entre ces doigts.

Je levais les épaules, histoire de dire qu'il fallait bien que je m'occupe en les attendant. Tout à coup, il me saisit la main et me leva en m'entrainant derrière lui. Sans un mot, je le suivis. J'aperçu Jasper qui avait plaqué Alice contre la porte des toilettes et ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Nous traversâmes la boite et Edward ouvrit une porte où était écrit "Back Room". Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière la porte, mais fut tout de suite plongé dans le bain en entrant dans cette pièce. Ca sentait le sexe fortement. Sur la droite, un homme ventripotent essayait de combler les désirs de trois femmes sublimes pendant que deux autres mecs les mataient sans vergogne. Un peu plus loin d'eux, je reconnus le gérant de la boite en train de se faire enculer par le vigile qui nous avait demandé nos papiers à l'entrée. Je retenais un rire devant ce spectacle. Au font de la salle, une jeune femme avaient les poignets et les chevilles prises dans des sortes de menottes reliées au mur. Elle gémissait de douleur et de plaisir pendant qu'un homme habillé de cuir la fouettait avec une cravache.

Edward me prit dans ces bras et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Sa langue dansait dans ma bouche et je gémis. Il me repoussa violement et je tombais assise sur une chaise en bois. Il avait le regard fou de désir pour moi, ce qui m'excita aussitôt. Il s'approcha et fit passer chacune de ces jambes de chaque côté de ma chaise. Son sexe en érection était parfaitement visible sous son pantalon et je décidais de déposer un doux baiser dessus à travers le tissu. Il grogna et je relevais les yeux vers son visage. J'adorais quand il laissait parler ces instincts bestiaux. Il défit la ceinture de son jean et me saisit les mains. Il passa dans mon dos et me les attacha avec. Désormais, je ne pourrais plus le toucher ; j'en étais à la fois frustré et excité à l'avance. Il défit très très lentement les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de ces épaules musclées. Il se toucha le torse avec sa main droite pendant que de la gauche il serrait son sexe toujours prisonnier. Ma culotte était maintenant toute mouillée et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne là et maintenant.

-« Edward…. » Tentais-je de le supplier, mais il me jeta un regard dur.

-« Je ne veux pas t'entendre vilaine fille. »

Et il roula sa chemise, la passa dans ma bouche et fit un nœud derrière ma tête pour m'empêcher de parler. J'étais maintenant à sa merci.

Très lentement, il défit les boutons de son jean et le retira complètement en me tournant le dos. J'avais son adorable cul à quelques centimètres de mon visage et j'aurais tout donné pour le lui toucher ou encore mieux, le lui mordre. Il se retourna alors que je me dandinais sur ma chaise, folle de désir pour lui. Je gémis encore plus fort à travers mon bâillon pour tenter de l'amadouer et le supplier de me prendre maintenant. Ces yeux étaient noirs et je savais qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi mais tentait de résister par tous les moyens. Il s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux et frotta sa queue toujours dans son boxer contre mon sexe. Je gémis encore plus fort. Sans un mot, il se releva et enfouit sa tête sous ma robe et agrippa ma petite culotte avec ces dents. Délicatement, il la fit descendre le long de me jambes puis se releva et me murmura

-« Tu es toute mouillée Bella. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de gémir et de le supplier du regard. Il sourit.

-« C'est moi qui te fais ça ? »

Je le fusillais du regard. Evidement qu'il me mettait dans tous mes états. J'abaissais mon bouclier.

_Putain, Edward, prend moi !_ Hurlais-je à son esprit.

Il rigola doucement.

-« Hum… J'aime ton impatience ma douce. » Et il déposa des petits baiser mouillés sur mon décolleté.

Il se rassit sur mes genoux et bougea les hanches pour faire frotter son sexe contre mon entrée à travers le tissu. Je pouvais percevoir qu'il était dur et son érection devait être douloureuse car je pouvais sentir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire mouiller son boxer. Mais il continuait de prendre son temps en jouant à lécher mes tétons et à les mordiller sensuellement.

Je ne sais pas si d'autre personne dans la back room nous regardait, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward et les attentions qu'il me procurait.

Puis, il se releva, glissa ces doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fit descendre le long de ces jambes libérant enfin sa belle bite. Je gémis encore plus fort.

_Putain, Edward, fais-moi l'amour, je t'en supplie !_

Je ne sais si se sont mes supplications ou si lui-même n'arrivait plus à se retenir mais il me pénétra d'un coup avec force en relevant ma robe sur mes hanches. Nous gémir à l'unisson.

-« Dieu Bella… Que tu es serrée mon amour ! »

Ces yeux étaient révulsés et je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Moi-même, je bougeais les hanches avec frénésie réclamant plus de friction.

_Edward, s'est trop bon ! Ho, oui comme ça… Continu bébé, j'y suis presque… !_

Il faisait des vas et viens en moi à un rythme d'enfer et je jouis immédiatement. Edward me rejoignit dans l'extase en jurant. Puis, il laissa retomber sa tête contre mon épaule alors que je logeais la mienne dans son cou pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits.

_Je t'aime Edward !_

-« Je t'ai… »

-« POLICE ! PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, laisser moi des petites reviews, s'est un vrai régal de vous lire ;-)


	11. Aveugle

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 10: Aveugle

_POV d'Alice_

Putain, mais comment avais-je pu louper ça!

Une descente de flics dans un bouge infecte où trainait la racaille de la ville et où la drogue et le proxénétisme étaient les seules sources de revenus du coin, ne devais pas être bien difficile à prévoir, même pour une personne qui n'avait pas de vision de l'avenir.

Jasper m'avait rejoint rapidement dans la salle principale du club après sa petite "expérience" avec Edward. Il avait toujours eu ce fantasme, même si il ne me l'avait jamais complètement avoué, ces allusions sur la beauté d'Edward et son charisme ne laissait pas de place au doute.

-« Tu es un petit lutin démoniaque, tu sais cela ma douce ? » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en encerclant ma taille de ces bras puissants par derrière.

-« Tu devrais plutôt me dire merci. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-« Merci. »

Il déposa ces lèvres contre les miennes afin de me montrer sa reconnaissance pour lui avoir permis de réaliser son fantasme inavoué et me montrer aussi qu'il n'y avait que moi qu'il aimait vraiment. Sa bouche sensuelle bougeait au même rythme que la mienne et nos langues s'apprivoisaient. Je pouvais encore sentir le gout de la peau d'Edward sur les lèvres de mon homme. C'était assez déroutant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain avec inquiétude, surement en ressentant ma confusion intérieure.

-« Rien mon amour. C'est juste que… je _le_ sens toujours… sur toi. » Confessais-je dans un murmure.

Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ces mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Tu es la seule que j'aime Alice. Tu es mon seule et unique amour et cela pour le reste de l'éternité. »

Je pouvais lire toute la véracité de ces propos au plus profond de son être. J'hochais la tête et lui souris tendrement.

-« Mais tu as raison, ça ne doit pas être très agréable pour toi de sentir l'odeur d'un autre sur ma peau. Que dirais tu de remplacer _son_ odeur par la tienne… »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il plaça ces mains sous mes fesses et me fis décoller de terre. Aussitôt, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et commençais à rouler mon bassin sur son début d'érection.

-« Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! » Nous fit remarquer une strip-teaseuse en nous reluquant.

Cela eu pour effet de nous ramener momentanément à la réalité. Je soupirais de frustration, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre de retourner au Bellagio pour que Jazz me fasse l'amour. Je plantais de nouveau mes lèvres sur sa bouche et les yeux ouverts, essayais de trouver une solution de secourt.

J'entrainais alors mon mari dans les toilettes (je ne sus jamais si s'était ceux des garçons ou des filles, mais cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?) et me débarrassa rapidement de mon string. J'étais folle de désir pour Jasper, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais autant voulu à l'intérieur de mon corps qu'en cet instant. Utilisait-il son don pour jouer avec mes émotions et faire monter la pression ? Je laissais de côté cette question qui n'avait pas franchement d'intérêt et me concentra sur Jazz.

Plaqué contre le mur, je lui retirais son t-shirt et lui baissa son pantalon avec une rapidité toute vampirique. Mes baisers descendirent de ces lèvres à sa mâchoire, puis à son cou et enfin à son torse. Je suivis le tracé de ces poils sur ces abdominaux pour me diriger toujours plus au sud. J'arrachais violement son boxer et sans plus de préliminaires, pris sa verge dans ma bouche. Je jouais avec ces boules d'une main et faisais des vas et viens sur sa bite avec l'autre. Il gémit de plaisir et agrippa mes cheveux pour guider mes mouvements. Sa queue sentait Edward et ma jalousie faisait que je mourrais d'envie d'effacer son odeur du corps de mon mari pour la remplacer par la seule mienne. J'augmentais ma vitesse, mais Jasper tira ma tête en arrière.

-« Pas si vite, Lady. » Murmura-t-il au bord de la jouissance.

Il me retourna contre le lavabo des toilettes et mes saisis les poignets pour me forcer à en agripper les rebords. Derrière moi, il remonta ma robe moulante sur mes fesses et tapota son sexe dur sur mon cul rebondit.

-« Tu as vraiment un très joli cul, bébé…. Laisse-moi te le péter… »

J'étais sans voix. Jasper ne me parlais jamais de cette façon si vulgaire et n'était pas un adepte de la sodomie. Mais j'étais terriblement excité par ces mots et son attitude dominatrice. Je levais la tête au dessus de mon épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'inciter à continuer.

-« Good girl… »

Il malaxa mes fesses puis les écarta délicatement. Il présenta son sexe à l'entrée de mon cul et poussa sans ménagement en mon intérieur. Je criais sous la violence et la douleur fulgurante que je ressentis à cet instant. Alors, il se figea, me laissant m'adapter physiquement. Mon colon ainsi dilaté lui permis d'enfoncer toute sa longueur en moi. Il s'agrippait à mes hanches et allait et venait en moi en me disant des mots cochons. S'était terriblement excitant et bien que la position n'était pas très glorieuse, je ressentis une vague de chaleur commencer à monter dans le bas de mes reins. Je gémis et il claqua violement sa main sur mes fesses nues. S'était trop bon, j'en voulais encore.

-« Ho oui Jasper, continu… » L'encourageais-je.

Il accéléra ces coups de reins et mes fesses rebondirent contre ces cuisses. C'était dingue, j'avais chaud et ma tête me tournait. Etais-ce dû à la drogue ou au sexe ? Je ne saurais le dire et je m'en fichais de toute façon car j'adorais ça. J'entendis dans mon dos Jazz qui jurait toujours plus fort des insanités comme quoi j'étais une fille dépravée, une allumeuse qui aimait ça, une salope… Et putain, cela ne faisait que décupler mon plaisir. J'étais _SA_ salope !

Puis, il plaça ces doigts dans mon intimité détrempée et commença à jouer avec mon petit paquet de nerfs.

-« Jouis pour moi bébé… » Me dit-il d'une voix rauque faisant son maximum pour se retenir.

Et je m'exécutais à cet instant précis où mes lèvres se resserrèrent sur ces doigts. Tout de suite après, je le senti pousser encore plus profondément et se décharger en moi dans un grognement sonore. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur mon épaule et j'embrassais tendrement sa joue.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violement.

-« Police ! Mains contre le mur ! »

Jasper me regarda interloqué. Comment n'avais-je rien vu venir ? Je devais être tellement absorbé par nos ébats et je n'étais pas du tout concentré sur l'avenir, je ne vivais que ce merveilleux moment présent.

Jazz se retira de moi en faisant glisser ma robe pour recouvrir mes fesses et se plaça à mes cotés.

-« Rhabillez-vous monsieur ! » Ordonna le flic et mon mari s'exécuta sans un mot.

Le policier se mit derrière moi et commença à me fouiller en laissant ces sales mains se balader sur mon corps. Le salaud en profita pour me ploter et Jasper grogna quant il s'en aperçu. Le flic ne se formalisa pas et passa à la fouille de mon mari.

-« Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là… ? » Demanda ce flic stupide en tirant le sachet en plastique contenant les 3 dernières pilules d'ecstasy de la poche de son jean.

-« On va faire une petite balade au poste jeunes gens. »

Puis, il nous passa les menottes. Nous aurions pu les briser sans aucune difficulté, mais mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous et agir comme des humains en adoptant un profile bas.

En sortant des toilettes avec le flic, je vis Bella sortir de la pièce du fond du club et Edward la suivant complètement nu, ces fringues entassés entre ces jambes pour cacher son intimité. Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé devant ce triste spectacle.

-« Ces deux là avaient de fausses cartes d'identités et jouais les exhibitionnistes dans la salle du fond. » Dit le flic qui les accompagnait.

-« Pareil pour ces deux là, mais en plus le blond avait apporté de quoi égayer la soirée. » Répondit-il en agitant le sachet d'ecsta devant les yeux de l'autre type.

-« Allez, embarquez moi tous ça ! On appellera vos parents une fois au commissariat ! » Conclu le flic de Bella et Edward.

Alors, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une réaction typiquement humaine et adolescente malgré mes presque 90 ans d'existence : Misère, nos parents vont nous tuer !!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voili, voilou comment nos p'tits loups (heu non, vampires lol) se sont retrouvés en prison.

**REVIEWS !!!!!**


	12. Epilogue

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 11: Epilogue

_POV d'Edward_

A la sortie de la back room, j'avais retrouvé Alice et Jasper qui s'étaient fait choquer par les flics dans la même situation compromettante que Bella et moi. Le flic m'avait rendu mes vêtements et m'avait fait me rhabiller devant toute la salle où la quasi-totalité de la clientèle du club avait été réuni. Heureusement que je n'étais pas pudique et surtout que je ne pouvais pas rougir devant les regards appuyés de toutes ces personnes sur mon corps nu. Une fois habillé, le policier nous mis les menottes et nous conduisit au poste de police. Ils prirent notre déposition, nos empreintes et notre photo et nous mirent dans une cellule en nous séparant de nos épouses.

J'étais fou de rage. Tout ça n'aurai jamais du se produire ! S'était la faute de Jasper qui avait donné de la drogue à ma femme, s'était la faute d'Alice qui nous avait trainé dans ce bouge infâme, s'était la faute de Dieu de nous avoir fait arrêter par la Police… Bordel, non, bien sur que non, s'était _MA_ faute ! Tout était ma faute ! J'avais entrainé ma femme à Las Vegas pour renouveler nos vœux et voilà que notre voyage se terminait dans une prison insalubre. Pathétique ! Je sentis la main réconfortante de Jazz sur mon épaule et une vague de calme m'assailli.

Tout à coup, nos noms furent appelés au micro et les gardiens vinrent nous chercher.

-« Vous allez passer un comparution immédiate devant le juge. » Nous informa le flic qui nous accompagnait. « Je vous laisse quelques instants avec vos parents. »

Nous entrâmes dans une petite salle qui puait l'urine et le vomi. Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient assis à la table devant eux vinrent nous prendre dans leur bras. Une fois le flic parti, Carlisle ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle je te signale ! » Lui dis-je d'un ton furieux.

-« Ho si, crois moi s'est risible ! On m'appel pour me dire que quatre de mes enfants sont en état d'arrestations pour trafic de drogue, utilisation de faux papiers et exhibitionnisme, et qu'il faut que je vienne les récupérer à l'autre bout du pays de toute urgence. Le plus drôle, s'est que vous avez prêt de trois siècles à vous quatre et que vous agissez encore comme des ados. »

Il était toujours mort de rire, bientôt rejoint par Alice, Jasper et Bella. Esmée le regarda sévèrement. Pour elle, nous serions toujours ces bébés, peut importait notre âge. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin. Elle plaça sa main contre ma joue et me demanda

-« Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? Ils vous ont bien traité au moins ? »

-« Bien sur Maman. » La rassurais-je en lui embrassant la tempe

-« Qui va aller embêter des gars comme nous ? » Fanfaronna Jasper.

-« Et vous mes petites chéries ? Vous allez bien ? » Continua de s'inquiéter Esmée en se tournant vers les filles.

Alice laissa échapper un gémissement et ma mère la prit dans ces bras immédiatement pour la consoler.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon trésor, ils vont te rendre tes vêtements très bientôt. »

Esmée avait deviné les peurs d'Alice sans que celle-ci ai eu besoin de les formuler. Elle connaissait bien ces enfants.

Nous passâmes devant le juge Smith en fin d'après-midi et écopèrent chacun d'une mise à l'épreuve et de travaux d'intérêt général car s'était nos premiers délits et que Carlisle et Esmée avaient promis de "nous avoir à l'œil" (j'avais du faire preuve de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas rouler des yeux quand j'avais entendu mon père dire cela).

Nous sortîmes enfin libre du commissariat central en fin de journée. Notre avion était dans quelques heures et nous devions rentrer au Bellagio faire nos bagages. Carlisle et Esmée s'éloignèrent pour jouer aux casinos avant le départ pendant que nous prenions un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Je repensais à ce week-end décadent. Nous avions pris de la drogue ; ma femme s'était exhibée, à ma demande, dans un club de strip-tease et s'était tapé Alice ; j'avais un ma première expérience homosexuel avec Jasper ; et nous avions tous été arrêtés et condamné par la justice humaine. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma définition de la réussite, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir de regret sur quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant notre séjour. Cependant, je savais que je pire allait arriver. Quand Emmett aurait vent de nos péripéties et de nos expériences, s'en serait finis de nous et de nos petites vies tranquilles. Je pouvais presque déjà l'entendre :

-« Ou tu vas Eddy ? T'as un rencart avec Jasper ? »

Ou encore

-« Hum Bella, t'es trop bonne tu veux bien me faire un strip-tease ? S'est pas ma faute Eddy, s'est la drogue qui me fait dire ces trucs… »

Notre vie serait un pur enfer et cela pour l'éternité.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le Bellagio et chacun de nous s'en extirpa avec la mine triste. Je captais les pensés de Jasper et d'Alice qui avaient les même craintes que moi concernant notre frère resté à Forks.

Soudain, un type déguisé en Elvis Presley se mit à chanter Viva Las Vegas (très fort et très faux) et me donna une idée.

Le visage le plus sérieux possible, je regardais tour à tour dans les yeux Alice, Jasper et Bella et leur cita cet adage bien connu :

-« Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

**THE END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ma fic vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis et commentaires : Review !!!

Je vais revenir très prochainement (surement Dimanche) avec une fic plus longue et plus sombre sur le couple Jasper/Edward que j'adore (slash dont vous avez eu un avant gout dans cette fic), j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelle aventures Twilight !!!


End file.
